Top 10
by A-Tsubaki-flower
Summary: Hong-Kong a gagné, mais qu'a t-il vraiment gagné?


Tintintintin ! Me revoici avec une deuxième histoire qui est un OS mais court. (Merci Akebo-mimichan pour la petite précision dans ta rewiew !) Merci aussi à mes deux autres rewiewers !

Cela fait deux semaine que je dois poster cet OS mais par oubli (ou par paresse, qui sait?) je ne le fait que ce soir... Enfin ya aussi _quelqu'un_ qui se reconnaîtra qui m'a harcelée tout les jours pour voir enfin ce magnifique (?) écrit publié.

Hetalia ne m'appartient pas (encore)... héhéhéhé

Je crois que c'est tout et c'est dommage car j'aime bien raconter ma vie mais bon, place au spectacle...

* * *

"Mais tu ne peut pas me faire ça, _aru_ !

-...

-Je suis ton grand-frère _aru_! Je t'ai élevé, éduqué et aimé plus que tout !

-Aboule.

-Mais je ne peux peux paaaaas... C'est beaucoup trop cher, _aru_ !

-Alors va voir ailleurs."

Chine et Hong-Kong étaient assis autour d'une table basse dans l'appartement de ce dernier dégustant du thé (chinois, évidemment).

"Fais moi un prix de frère alors, c'est la moindre des choses!

-_Ne-ver_, répliqua d'un ton sans appel le hong-kongais.

-Je t'en prie _aru_! Arrêtes de parler anglais, ça me rapelle trop de mauvais souvenirs, _aru,_ maugréa le chinois. Un jour j'aurais ma revanche sur Angleterre !

-Tu peut toujours courir Chine, personne ne peut contester la suprémacie de l'Angleterre.

-...

-KYAAAH ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, _aru_ ? N'es-tu pas censé être en Europe à traiter les problèmes financiers de l'Union Européenne?

-Eh bien...Il semblerait que de venir féliciter Hong-Kong est plus intéressant que de s'occuper des problèmes de ces abrutis européens. Bravo Hong-Kong !

-Merci Angleterre.

-De rien mon petit. Tu as quand même réussi à battre ce_ stupid froggie and this american idiot_! Je suis vraiment fière de toi, c'est qu'il a de qui tenir cet enfant!

-Je ne suis pas petit et je ne suis plus un enfant ...

- Je vais enfin pouvoir rabaisser le caquet de certaines personnes, héhéhé !

-Honhonhon, Gros-sourcils ne peut toujours pas se passer de parler de ma flamboyante personne !

-Mais d'où il sort celui-là _aru_ ?"

France venait de surgir d'une trappe cachée sous un tapis au centre de la pièce avec une rose à la main.

"Je suis allé narguer Japon et Australie. Je les ai battus, le vainqueur a bien le droit d'avoir une petite récompense... susurra le français.

-_You pervert and stupid man!_ C'est Hong-Kong qui a gagné, tu n'es que 3eme au classement!

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu es... combien déjà? 6eme je crois. Je peux comprendre que tu sois jaloux, souhaiterais-tu une petite consolation ?

-_Fuck!_ Même pas en rêve _you fool !_

-Et pourtant...

-_What ! What did you-_

-Arrêtez _aru_! Comportez-vous comme des adultes responsables ! Vous êtes venu voir Hong-Kong pour le féliciter, pas pour vous battre _aru_!

-Oui enfin bon, je ne vois pas ce que _mes_ Champs-Elysées ont a envier à Causeway Bay. Nous savons tous laquelle de ces deux avenues est la plus belle...

-Oui, c'est la mienne...

-Quoiiiiii !? Je suis désolé de te contrarier mais Paris est la plus belle ville du monde !

-_No at all_! C'est New-York la plus belle !

-_Ani*_! Ma capitale est la plus belle, les villes ont été inventés en Corée _da-ze_!

-Mais c'est quoi ça _aru_ ?

Ça, c'est Amérique et Corée qui viennent de sortir du placard situé à l'entrée du grand loft hong-kongais.

-On venait chercher Hong-Kong et France pour fêter nos place dans le classement _da-ze_.

-Y'a rien à fêter aru! C'est le top 10 des artères commerçantes les plus chers au monde !

-Et alors ! On a gagné quand même! I AM THE HEROS !

- Alfred, tu n'es que 2eme...

-Rien à faire ! Allez, faut y aller ! Il faut encore prévenir Japon et Australie ! Prusse, Allemagne et les deux Italies nous attendent déjà avec les bouteilles!

-J'adore les fêtes alcoolisées, surtout celles passées en ta compagnie Arthur...

-_Shut up_ ! J'y vais seulement parce que je suis dans le classement et je dois surveiller cet abruti d'américain, ne te fais pas trop d'illusion,_ bastard_!

-Oui, oui...

-Go to Japan now !

-Je prends mes feux d'artifices et mes pétards ...

-Dis, tu savais que les pêtards ont inventés en Corée _da-ze _?

-N'importe quoi _aru_ !

-Ah au fait Chine, je veux mon loyer payé dans 2 heures sur mon compte sinon tu retourne à Pékin.

-Quoiiiiii ?! Ahyaaaaa ! "

* * *

Tadam ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Ne répondez pas tous à la fois s'il-vous-plaît !

C'est en prenant mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie de mon bol de chocolat chaud *miam miam* que je suis tombé sur les informations du matin qui montraient le top 10 des artères commerçantes les plus chères au monde de cette année. Ceci est la cause de cet OS.

Et voici en bonus le fameux top 10 (les prix sont approximatifs):

1° Causeway Bay, Hong-Kong (22 000€/m²)

2° 5e Avenue, New York (21 000€/m²)

3° Les Champs-Elysées, Paris (9 500€/m²) _qui sont passés de la 5ème à la 3ème place cette année._

4° Ginza, Tokyo (9 000€/m²)

5° Pitt Street Mall, Sydney (8 000€/m²)

6° New Bond Street, Londres (7 900€/m²)

7° Bahnhofstraße, Zurich (7 200€/m²)

8° Via Montenapoleone, Milan (7 000€/m²)

9° Myeongdong, Séoul (6 000€/m²)

et enfin 10° Kaufingerstraße, Munich (4 200€/m²)


End file.
